Rock On, Rockstar Catboy!
'Rock On, Rockstar Catboy! '''is the 55th episode of Season 29. Summary Rockstar Catboy and the PJ Masks are competing in a rock competition with Ichihozaka’s favorite rock band, Wild Azur, and Catboy wants to write the best song that could beat the band, and hopefully impress Aoi. Plot The episode begins with Rockstar Catboy singing Soul Believer, along with Owlette playing the electric guitar, and Gekko was beating on the drums. The crowd was chearing like crazy when they heard the song. However, the concert turned out to be Connor’s daydream when Kwazii snapped him back to reality to tell him that class is over. After shaking his head from his daydream, Connor thanks Kwazii, grabs his backpack, and leaves the room. The reason why he was daydreaming was because he was exciting for the rock competition tomorrow night, and he was going to rock the night away as Rockstar Catboy again, only with Owlette and Gekko instead of the Octonaut Stars. But what’s even better is that one of his favorite bands, Wild Azur, is coming to the competition as well. At Connor’s house after school, Greg and Amaya went up to Connor’s room to see how he was doing. But just as they about to enter the room, a strong loud sound wave almost blew them onto the wall as Amaya shouts to Connor that the music is too loud. Hearing her over the music, Connor quickly rushes to his radio and turns the volume down, then apologizes to his friends as he was only listening to Soul Believer while working on his singing, and also a new song he’d been writing down. When Amaya asks what song he was working on, Connor shows her and Greg by leading them to his desk to find a sheet of paper with some lyrics and the title was called “Burnin’ Like Blue Flames!” Both Greg and Amaya were fascinated by the song’s lyrics and says that they love it as the crowd will love it too. Smiling with appreciation, Connor thanks them and hopes that it will help them win, and even impress Aoi and her band, Wild Azur. The day of the festival was in two days and Kwazii lets Catboy borrow his ocean pearl bracelet so he had transformed into his rockstar form, Rockstar Catboy, and was strumming on the magic electric guitar while Owlette was tuning up her own electric guitar and Gekko practiced his drumming. They practiced and practiced, until they got the song that Catboy wrote down. They were gonna knock the socks out of the crowd in no time! As they were at the festival, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko met their friends there and Catboy's eyes widened when he saw Aoi and Wild Azur coming out of the limo! Seeing her and her band, Catboy's eyes grew wide as he gasps and then felt his body stiffen when Aoi approached him. Song(s) * Soul Believer * Burnin’ Like Blue Flames! * Characters * Trivia * This episode is a little similar to ''A Blazing Live Battle! Aoi VS Misaki! from Kira Kira Precure A La Mode. * Rockstar Catboy makes his returning appearance in this episode. * Rockstar Catboy sings Soul Believer in Connor’s daydream. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Kira Kira Precure A La Mode! Category:Precure Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Music images Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Season 29 episodes based on cartoons